


Starfire's Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Robin & Kitten are jealous, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Starfire's Valentine

Starfire's Valentine

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Teen Titans

Stafire

Raven

Robin

Kitten

Blackfire

Jinx

Bumblebee

Cyborg

Beast Boy

Terra

\------------

Raven/Starfire

Robin/Kitten

Blackfire/Jinx

Cyborg/Bumblebee

BB/Terra

Chapter 1

The Teen Titans are hosting a Valentine's Day party where everyone brings their special someone, Starfire walks into the auditorium wearing a beautiful pink dress and heels. She looks around for Robin, but finds him fawning over Kitten...yet again. It broke the redhead's heart that she was never good enough for Robin.She sees all the other romantic couples and longed for that for herself.

"Hi Star, care for some punch?" Raven's soft voice said from behind Starfire, Starfire turns and looks at Raven, her eyes mirrored the sadness that was in Starfire's.

"Friend Raven, why am I not good enough for Robin? Am I not attractive?" the alien Princess asked.

"Star, Robin...he likes Kitten because, well... she does _special_ things for him."

"The mating ritual?" Star asked, Raven nods slowly.

"I see, I was willing to learn the ritual, but Robin said that I did not have to." Starfire said as she fought the urge to cry.

Seeing Starfire like this angered and saddened Raven, it angered the half-demon because Starfire was the sweetest person that she knew and Robin had no right to treat her so badly. And it saddened Raven because she didn't know if there was anything that she could do to help the beautiful Tamaranean that she adored.

"Friend Raven, may we leave this gathering...I do not feel comfortable." Starfire said in a whisper.

"Sure Star, where do you wanna go?" Raven inquired.

Starfire put her glass down and hugged Raven tightly.

"It does not matter friend Raven, anywhere that you decide will be fine." Starfire said as she sobbed against Raven's chest.

"We'll go to my apartment, OK?" Raven says.

Starfire nods against Raven's chest as the tears came a moment later.

"I - I try so hard ... to be good enough for Robin, but he does not want me." the emerald eyed alien sobbed.   
   
 Raven hugged Starfire who rested her head on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay, Star, Robin is a fool." the half-demon said. "I hate seeing you hurt like this over that prick."  
  
"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she looked up at Raven with those big doe eyes of hers.

"Yes Star?"

"Kiss me, please." Starfire said in a near whisper.

Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire, who in turn gently stroked Raven's short hair.

Starfire leaned in, it was at that moment that Raven kissed Starfire, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be.

Blackfire, Star's Sister and her girlfriend Jinx were talking when they saw Raven and Starfire's kiss.

"Whoa." Jinx said as Blackfire smiled, she had always hoped that Raven and Kory would hook up.

"You go for it, Sis." Blackfire said as Jinx grabbed Blackfire and spun her around.

"I think those two have got the right idea." Jinx said as she wrapped her arms around Blackfire's waist before pinning the taller girl against the wall and kissing her feverishly, Blackfire eased her right hand under Jinx's leather skirt and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't feel any panties under Jinx's skirt.

"Mmmmmmmmm, you're such a naughty girl Jinxy babe." Blackfire whispers as she eases two of her fingers inside of her girlfriend's tight slit, Jinx closed her eyes and gasped sharply.

"K-Komi, l-let's g-go to the b-bathroom before someone sees us." Jinx moans softly.

"Ok." Blackfire said.

Terra Markov and Karen Beecher are watching Raven and Starfire as well as Blackfire and Jinx with vested interest, the two newest female Titans had often thought about dating another girl, but were too afraid to make a pass at Starfire or Raven.

Terra looks at Karen and nods towards Black fire and Jinx.

"If you weren't dating Beast Boy Terra, would you ever consider dating another girl?" Karen inquired.

 "It depends on who the girl is and if she's hot." the blonde says, smiling at the ebony Titan.

 "How about we go somewhere a bit more private?" Karen said.

"Lead the way, Karen." Terra says before she reached out and grasped Karen's left hand.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
